Father of the Bride
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Sequel to "Daddy's Little Girl." Spike has to deal with the fact Dawn is growing up, but now has come across his biggest challenge yet, watching his daughter get married.


This is my sequel to _Daddy's Little Girl_, which was the sequel to _Third Time's the Charm_, for those that may have missed it. It would probably be a good idea to read those first, but I guess it's not completely necessary. This one is my final installment, and I really hope you guys like it. Thanks to dusty273 for the read through!

* * *

"This isn't happening. I'm going to wake up, and this will all be a bloody nightmare."

Buffy rolled her eyes, grabbing Spike's arm to stop his pacing before he dug a trench in the living room. "Oh, would you quit it? Dawn's getting married, it's not the end of the world."

He glared at her, throwing his hands up in the air. "It might as well be. She's just lucky I can't have a bloody heart attack. Why do they have to get married now? She's still a baby."

Buffy gave him a smile, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Dawn's twenty now, no longer a teenager. I know you hoped that she would stay a baby forever, but it's just not possible."

Spike pouted. "She's still too young to get married. You know what this means, right? Angel is going to be our bloody in-law now."

"I'm sure you can handle it. Dawn's really nervous; she needs you to be supportive. This is a big thing for her; every young girl fantasizes about her wedding day. The dress, the food, the flowers, the perfect groom. We have to make it special for her."

Spike held her closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I wish I could have given you that."

She shrugged. "Hey, who needs an actual wedding? We're forever, that's all I've ever wanted. As far as the rest of the world knows, you're my husband. I don't need a wedding to tell me that."

Spike nodded, even though he knew a part of her felt that she was missing out, but he would do whatever he could to make this day memorable for Dawn. His little girl deserved everything. Spike glanced down at the Gem of Amara that still rested on his finger, noticing a while back that the ring had a few other side effects. As the years went by, Spike started to age. He was still very much a vampire, but having the ring meant that he would start to look older. If the ring was ever removed, he would go right back to looking the way he always did. Spike couldn't have been more relieved for this change, which was why the ring remained on at all times. It would seem strange if he ended up looking younger than his own children, and he knew Buffy worried about looking older than him, even though she was aging incredibly well and still didn't look a day over twenty-one, which he made sure to tell her every chance he got.

**

* * *

**

"Ow, man, this window was easier to sneak into when I was younger."

Dawn laughed, picking her fiancé up from the floor. "Very graceful, but my dad has really good hearing, as you know, so we need to keep it down."

Connor agreed, taking her in his arms and planting a firm kiss on her mouth. "I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow. I thought for sure your dad would have killed me when we told him."

"Oh, he would have, but lucky for you, my mom can be very persuasive."

Connor gulped. "Good to know."

Dawn led him over to her bed, pushing him down on it, then joining him as she returned his kiss more passionately.

Connor gave back as good as he got, pulling away when breathing became an issue, and touching his forehead to hers. "God, I love you."

She blushed, still not used to the admiration in his eyes. "I love you, too." But before she could kiss him again, the door to her room was flung open.

"You know, you're lucky Spike wasn't the one to catch you."

Dawn rolled her eyes, sitting up in bed. "Come on, Mom, I'm going to be a married woman soon."

She nodded. "Soon, but not now, you guys are supposed to be spending the night before your wedding apart. I'm sure one night won't kill you. We'll see you tomorrow, Connor."

He nodded as well, giving Dawn one more kiss before heading over to Buffy, who blocked his way.

"I would go back out through the window if I were you. Spike's in the living room."

Connor didn't need to be told twice as he did just that, surprisingly not tripping this time.

Buffy stared at her daughter. "Honestly, sneaking boys in through the window? I invented that."

"Not boys, Connor, who is going to be my husband. I didn't think it mattered, we were only kissing. It wouldn't have gone further than that."

Buffy took a deep breath, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I think it's time we had ourselves a little chat."

Dawn scrunched up her nose. "We already had the sex talk years ago. Do I really need to hear it again?"

Buffy shook her head. "You're a responsible girl and I trust you. Yes, you're going to be married tomorrow, but there's something I need to know." She took another breath before continuing, "Are you still a virgin?"

Dawn rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that night. "If you must know, yeah, I am. Connor and I talked about waiting until after we were married to even consider that."

Buffy let out the breath she was holding, but a voice coming from the stairs put anything else she would have said on hold.

"Thank the bloody Gods!"

Buffy laughed and headed over to the door. "Eavesdropper!" she yelled back, closing the door behind her. Sometimes being with a vampire had its downsides.

**

* * *

**

"All right, that's enough from you two."

William rolled his eyes, pulling away from his girlfriend. "God, Dad, we never get any privacy."

"Well, it's your sister's wedding day, and I won't have you snogging your bird out in the open like that. You still have some decorations to put up, get on with it," Spike said, turning to the girl sitting next to his son. "Lesley, be a love and help him out, would you? I'll be watching both of you, so hands off of each other until this wedding is over."

Lesley jumped up from the couch. "Sure thing, Mr. Summers," she replied, grabbing William's hand and making their way to the backyard where the wedding was going to be held.

Spike heard his son's voice drift back to him.

"When I get married, I'm planning to elope."

He shook his head, a smile forming on his face, which quickly faded when he opened the front door and saw Buffy talking to a man outside. A man that became really familiar once Spike got a closer look. "You have to be kidding me," he said to himself, joining them a second later. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Parker gave him a scathing look. "What do you think? I'm here to see my daughter; I heard that she was getting married."

"_Your_ daughter? You can't be bloody serious! You walked out on her twenty years ago, and you think you have a right to show up now? She's _my_ daughter!"

Buffy placed a calming hand on his arm, glaring at the intruder. "I already told him that, but Parker is still as stubborn as ever. This is an important day for Dawn, she doesn't need you here. She's never needed you; Spike is the only father she needs. I'll talk with her, and if she wants to see you, then I guess I don't have a choice but to let her, but it's her decision. I swear, Parker, you are not going to ruin this day for her. If she refuses to see you, then I want you to get lost, and don't even think about coming back. You're not welcome here."

Parker nodded, figuring that was the best he was likely to get.

Buffy dragged Spike back into the house.

"You can't seriously be considering letting that wanker anywhere near her."

She ran her fingers through her hair. "Look, if Dawn was younger, I probably wouldn't even be thinking about this, but she's an adult now. We can't keep making her decisions for her, Spike. This is Dawn's choice, if she wants to see him, then we have to respect that."

Spike clenched his fists at his side, really wishing he could give that pillock a piece of his mind, but Buffy was right. It was Dawn's decision, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

**

* * *

**

"Sweetie, are you okay? There's no pressure, you don't have to do anything that you don't want to do."

Dawn shook her head. She was already in her white dress, her hair was perfectly done, and this was the last thing she wanted to deal with. "I'm glad you told me, but I don't want to see him. He's not my dad; the guy hasn't cared to show up in twenty years. He's not a part of my life. The only thing I want to do right now is get married to the man I love. I want my real father, the one who has never let me down, who has been there for me through everything, to walk me down the aisle," she finished, squeezing her father's hand.

Spike felt his eyes tear up, bringing her hand to his mouth to place a kiss on her knuckles.

Buffy nodded, a smile forming on her lips at her daughter's answer. "Then that's what you'll have, I'll just ask Parker to leave."

Spike grinned, stopping Buffy from getting up. "Let me do that."

**

* * *

**

"Did you have to vamp out? I think you nearly made him wet his pants."

Spike could tell that Buffy wasn't really all that upset about what he did. "Hopefully he'll get the bloody message now."

"Dad, I'm ready."

He glanced up at his daughter, nearly in tears again from the sight of her. She was so beautiful. Spike took her arm, walking with her out to the backyard, until they reached the altar and let her go once she joined Connor's side, pressing a kiss to her cheek before heading over to Buffy as the ceremony finally began.

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe my son is married now. I'm really glad that it was with Dawn, she's a great girl. You did an amazing job with her, Spike."

He felt choked up, not used to hearing compliments from his grandsire. "Thanks, you did a pretty good job yourself. Connor's a nice kid; I know he'll take care of her."

Buffy grinned at the two vampires. It was about time they stopped bickering and learned to get along because whether they liked it or not, they were all family now.

Dawn came down the stairs with Connor, both out of their fancy clothes.

Buffy smiled. "Be safe, and we'll see you in two weeks. Have a great time," she said, giving them both a hug.

Dawn smiled as well. "I still can't believe I'm going to Hawaii for my honeymoon. I've always wanted to go there."

"Only the best for my girl," Connor replied, touching his lips to hers.

Dawn gave Angel a quick hug, then did the same with Spike, pecking him on the cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

He would not tear up this time. Nope, it wasn't going to happen. "I love you, too, Nibblet. Call us as soon as you get there, don't talk to strangers, and yeah, have a good time. Your mum made me promise to add that."

Dawn nodded and took Connor's hand in hers; waving to all of them as they ran out of the house, ready to start their new life together.

Spike watched them go, pulling Buffy closer to his side. His little girl was all grown up now, a married woman, and he couldn't be happier.

**The End**


End file.
